Technical Field
The present invention relates to packaging containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a produce container with ventilation apertures.
Description of Related Art
There is a need for produce growers and traders to use produce containers, to transport fresh produce from farms to distributors or wholesalers who would then on-sell the produce to retailers for selling to the general public. Typically, the produce is packed in a large number of containers arranged in stacks which are fitted into a plastic tray for transportation.
It is generally desired in the produce packaging industry to provide a container which allows the produce to be aerated before consumption in order to prevent any premature deterioration of the produce within the container.
It is commonplace to provide apertures in produce containers so as to facilitate ventilation. Existing apertures, such as those shown in Australian innovation patent number 2010100641, however have the disadvantage in that they can easily cause damage to the produce which unavoidably rubs against them during transportation. Also, as shown in the drawings of Australian innovation patent number 2010100641, the apertures are typically provided along a portion joining the side wall and floor of a produce container. Such apertures are so configured and orientated that they have the disadvantage of somewhat weakening the integrity of the portion joining the wall and floor of a container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a produce container which may overcome or ameliorate the above shortcomings, or which will at least provide a useful alternative.